In The End I can't Keep Them
by waterrain
Summary: Russia is pregnant with Twins and it is all because America decided to be on top. America stays and plans to make sure Russia doesn't drink Vodka, Warning Male Pregnancy.


**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. Warning this FanFic has Male Pregnancy.**

**In The End I can't Keep Them**

**Russia is pregnant with Twins and it is all because America decided to be on top. Alaska and Alyeska are growing inside of Russia. America stays and plans to make sure Russia doesn't drink Vodka.**

For about a week Russia was planning and plotting on how to inform America. He had several ideas on what to say or do to have his point get across. One involved buying a baby doll and showing it to America, but then again more than likely America would not understand the meaning behind it. He did not inform anyone else and had no help with his planning.

"I might as well just go to his home and explain. Rather than staying here planning and doing nothing at all. Hopefully, I will not throw up on him." Russia said quietly to himself and he made his way slowly to America's home while thinking to himself for what he will say to America. His scarf was securely around his neck, the long tan coat completely buttoned up, and his black boots on the correct feet. A soft sigh passed through his lips and he couldn't believe this had happened to him, but then again it was not unheard of at all.

America was in the upstairs bathroom taking a shower and humming happily as he scrubbed his body with soap. Then he put shampoo into his hair and begun to rub it in.

Russia knocked softly onto America's front door and he received no response. His violet eyes darkened in annoyance for he some important news, but his knock was not being answered and Russia used his pipe to smash open the door. He stepped into the living room and causally turned on the light.

"Wow, Russia. What are you doing here?" America asked in a surprised voice as he walked down the stairs and his blonde hair was wet. A large dark blue towel was wrapped around his hips and he was dipping some water while walking.

"I just got done with my shower and then I heard some smashing noises. Jeez, You owe me a new door." America commented in an annoyed voice when he looked at the busted down door and his cheeks puffed out. However when he was in front of Russia and looking him. America blinked and then hide a grin from Russia. He had a feeling of why Russia was here right now and fought back a giggle.

"America, I have something to tell you." Russia started to say, but then stopped for he had no idea how to explain his condition to America. It has been about three weeks since he and America had made love. Ever since that night Russia had felt ill and not feeling in the mood to drink Vodka which annoyed him for it is his fuel, but yet his body rebelled against him.

'Should I let see what he says to me? Ah, I'll be nice and get this over with for him. After all I'm a hero.' America thought to himself and he smiled brightly at him. 'Plus I want to get this out in the open.'

"I know you are pregnant, Russia. About three weeks?" America commented cheerfully and he grinned happily at the shocked expression on Russia's face. His smile was bright and he noticed how tense Russia's smile became at his comment.

"How did you know?" Russia managed to ask and feeling rather annoyed with America for already knew before he even told him.

'All that time wasted planning.' Russia thought bitterly and he glared at America. 'He smiles at me and does not understand how much thought I put into it.'

"Well, I wanted to top because I knew if I bottomed then I would have gotten pregnant again. Plus look on the bright side I gave you a lot of pleasure by touching and licking every inch of your body. I was not rough and wild when I entered inside of you. We both enjoyed it." America said calmly and he noticed those violet eyes darkening. He sighed deeply for Russia was upset and looked ready to smack him across the face with that pipe. Then again America wouldn't blame him for he didn't inform the other Nation completely on the details and inside felt a little guilty.

"You knew I would become with child and you did not warn me. I had decided to be nice for you were so persistent on wanting to be on top and your face looked so pitiful." Russia said innocently and his lips curled. He clenched his pipe for Russia wanted to smash America's face in for not telling him the complete details, but then again when has America ever gave anyone complete details.

'I only have myself to blame. I could have refused or said we should condoms.' Russia mentally thought to himself and he glared at America. 'Yet I can't stop myself from wanting to smash his face in for not informing me. I wasted a week planning and plotting on how to tell him, but he already knew.'

"Hey, Don't get all pissed off with me. Personally I'm tired of getting knocked up." America stated firmly and his cheeks puffed out. "Do you know how long it took me to regain my normal shape after every single pregnancy? Seriously I love my kids and all that stuff. I'm just worn out and I know you have not gotten pregnant yet. Fair is fair."

Russia sighed deeply and then shook his head. He was kissed tenderly on the cheek by America and carefully hugged. His cheeks flushed slightly at such a gentle display, but then he went pale at America's whisper of No More Vodka Until The Babies Are Born.

'Why must America rub it in?' Russia thought to himself. 'I can't even drink Vodka even if I wanted too due to feeling ill and throwing up. I do not want to waste my Vodka after all.'

"Vodka is my fuel, da." Russia stated firmly and he watched as America's blue eyes narrowed.

"No alcohol I mean it Russia. I don't want our babies having any problems due to Vodka or any other alcoholic drinks." America told him calmly and then he added. "I'll be staying with you and helping you until they are born."

'So America does care or maybe this is a trick, but then again I'm not one to turn away someone who is willing to be with me.' Russia thought as he looked into America's serious blue eyes and inside he felt rather odd.

His violet eyes softened and he released a sigh as he silently cursed himself for deciding to let America top him, but yet started to mentally think about how he has two lives growing inside of him and Russia smiled to himself. America grinned for he could tell Russia was starting to warm up to the idea of being pregnant and at the fact Russia will feel what he had felt when he was pregnant.

"Are you still upset with me?" America asked smoothly and his blue eyes were half lidded as he looked at him. "I could always give you another blow job and I'm really good at it as you know all too well, Russia."

Russia's cheeks were burning for he could clearly remember America's touches, kisses, and suckling on his whole entire body. It had made him feel rather alive and hot.

"I'm upset, da. I do not want a blow job, but I do want to top you all night long. I can handle it, America. I'm very determined and nothing will stop me." Russia commented innocently and he smiled faintly at America's pale face. "No condoms and I wonder if you can become pregnant too? I do hope you become pregnant."

"Oh fuck. I'm doomed." America muttered to himself and he covered his face. Russia smiled happily as he tugged off the towel from America's waist and then grabbed his hand.

"Nothing is better than the here and now." Russia told him smoothly as he pulled on America's hand and they walked upstairs to the bedroom.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**The name "Alaska" (Аляска) was already introduced in the Russian colonial time, when it was used only for the ****peninsula**** and is derived from the ****Aleut **_**alaxsxaq**_**, meaning "the mainland" or more literally, "the object towards which the action of the sea is directed". It is also known as ****Alyeska****, the "great land", an Aleut word derived from the same root.**


End file.
